


Distance

by klefyon



Series: Mistletoe [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X/1999
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klefyon/pseuds/klefyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuma meets Kamui once again after so long on Christmas. Just a fluffy fic for Christmas time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for my friend based a little on our Tsubasa rp. In it, Kamui said he wished Fuuma would just leave him alone and Fuuma finally decided to leave him alone.  
> This is also a crossover with X/1999. This is after the final battle in which I imagine Kamui winning but Fuuma going off to repent for what he's done. 
> 
> Please enjoy~

Fuuma landed safely in the new world and looked around the snowy city. It sounded like a busy place meaning it would be probably be easy to blend in. As he stepped out on the street, his guess was confirmed as he noted that the people looked the same race as him. His eyes widen though when he noticed a familiar tower not too far from him.

“It really is a nice tower,” He grinned at the familiar building. “This must be before the rain turned to acid...”

His smile dropped slightly as he remembered Tokyo. That had been the second time he had seen Kamui and the first time he had gotten to speak to the man. The first time he hadn't gotten a chance to get close thanks to his “wonderful” brother. But as soon as he saw the vampire he drawn in. He wanted him and being in Tokyo had made that feeling grow even stronger.

But the other didn't want him.

Sighing, he looked up at the cloud sky. Even though he didn't smoke, he kind of understood why his brother did. It was a way to let out some emotion when you were too strong to cry.

“Fuuma?” A voice from behind whispered in shock. It was a familiar voice that made him freeze. Slowly he turned around to see a familiar raven haired man with amber eyes. “Is that... really you?”

“Kamui?” He barely manage to voice out as he stared at shorter one. After a moment though he realized that this wasn't his Kamui. Unlike his, this one was practically an open book. He could read almost everything the other was thinking. He shook his head with a sad smile. “No... you're not him.”

Kamui's eyes widen in bewilderment. “What are you talking about? It is me! Kamui!” He ended up shouting as he grabbed the man's arm. “What are you... oh.” He cut off as he suddenly and let his arm drop as he looked down. “You're not him...” 

“Sorry,” Fuuma grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know what to say to the man but at least he could speak without worrying about getting impaled by claws. Probably. This Kamui had magic powers as well... 

“Who are you?” Amber eyes narrowed as he took a step back. His shock from seeing doppelganger finally fading and now he was back to his defensive self, which Fuuma noted was exactly like his Kamui. “This isn't a joke. You look exactly like Fuuma and even responded to his name! Then you said my name. Or were you saying the title? Nevermind. Just explain.”

Fuuma thought for a moment before deciding it couldn't hurt to enlighten the man. “You have magical abilites, yes?”

“And you're not from around here if you can tell but missed out on the beginning of 2000,” At Kamui's words, Fuuma gave a weird look which made the other continue. “I know an area that is more private. Let us go there.”

“That would be wise,” Fuuma chuckled as he let Kamui lead the way. As they walked down the side walk, he noted the lights and festive decorations. “Is there some kind of event going on?”

“Christmas is next week,” The man replied, looking at the other oddly. “You've really not heard of it?”

Fuuma shook his head causing Kamui to sigh before explaining what Christmas was. He explained how it was a time for doing good to others and decorating the town in lights and decorations including mistletoe. When they passed by a statue of a kind man who was rather large, he explain that that was Hotei-osho and he gave presents to good children. At that, the traveler began laughing because it looked like the other was gullible enough to believe that.

After getting lightly hit by Kamui, they finally arrived at a deserted park. Finding a bench, Fuuma began his story. He explained how there were many worlds and many people who share the same soul and basically just how everything worked. Then he went on about how he met Kamui and how Kamui had wished to never see him again.

“Are you sure he wished that?” Kamui questioned with a confused look. “If we share the same soul then... I don't see why he would wish that.”

Fuuma chuckled lightly at that. “I'm glad you think that. However, even if it's the same soul, different events change people differently. Why are you with Fuuma right now?” As the soon as the question escaped his lips, he regretted it. Only one of the same soul could reside in the same place. Which would mean the other him would be dead. He was glad he forgot to mention that in his explanation.

“I don't know where he is,” Kamui sighed as he looked down. Playing with the hem of his shirt, he began to explain everything that happened. Fuuma tried to suppress a grin as he regonized the people from Tokyo. “So the fated day finally came and we all gathered at Tokyo tower. After a hard battle we won, obviously. But I didn't kill him. It's... fuzzy but I remember a bright light and him smiling. Not his creepy one from when he was “Kamui” but a real one. He said he'd return once he repented...”

“So he might have gone to another world...” The traveler trailed off as he thought about it. It was much better than the truth. “That's probably it. Don't worry you'll see him again!”

He reached out to ruffle Kamui's hair when he finally noticed a small green plant hanging from some string above them. “Kamui, what is this?” He asked curiously as he pointed at it.

Amber eyes glanced up as he shrugged. “It's just mistletoe. You know, the plant I was talking about earlier.”

“Ah the “pointlessly stupid way to kiss people” is how I think you put it,” Fuuma smiled as he stared at the plant. He rather liked the idea. However, he could just imagine his Kamui impaling him if he tried this. Well right now he was next to the soul of a Kamui. Maybe his feelings could reach without him getting stabbed?

“It is stupid! If you want to kiss someone you should- MH!” Kamui's eyes widened as he was cut off by lips covering his own. He would admit Fuuma had nice lips but this wasn't right. This wasn't the person he wanted. He wanted his Fuuma.

A slap resounded as the traveler pulled away, a red mark now on his cheek. The man in fronted of him was bright red and his eyes showed extreme confusion. “Why did you kiss me? I'm not your Kamui!”

“I know,” Was the simple response Fuuma gave. Before the other could yell at him some more he continued. “It felt wrong and I wasn't thinking of you. I was thinking of my Kamui. I want my feelings to reach him. It was just a theory but I'm hoping my feelings reached him through that little kiss.”

The smaller man opened his mouth to retort but closed it as he thought about the idea. Would Fuuma be able to feel his feelings too? “If that's true then... hold still for a moment. And close your eyes.”

The traveler raised an eyebrow but closed his eyes anyway. He hadn't expected that Kamui could be bold enough to instigate a kiss. He was a bit jealous of his other self now. What he couldn't see thought was Kamui fidgeting in front of him trying to gather up the nerve to kiss the man. 

Finally, Kamui placed a light kiss on Fuuma's cheek. It wasn't anything fancy but the feeling was there. “I hope he receives it,” Fuuma smiled gently. An awkward silence filled the air for a moment before the bracelette he had on began to glow. “Already? It hasn't even been that long. Well I guess this is good-bye.”

Kamui stepped back as he watched the magic circle appear. Fuuma shot him a grin and a small wave before he closed his eyes and got ready to be transported elsewhere. “Fuuma,” Kamui called out causing him to open his eyes once more. “I hope you find your Kamui again... and I know that even if he says he doesn't want to see you he does. So when you see him, don't let him go!”

“Okay,” Fuuma nodded with a grin. Maybe souls were just attracted to each other no matter what. “I hope you find your Fuuma again.”

“I will,” Kamui said as he watched the other disappeared. Glancing up, he reached out to the clearing sky. “I will drag his ass back from where ever he ran off to.”

\-----------------------  
Seishirou narrowly dodged the attack as he jumped back. He was getting tired of this stalemate of a battle. “Can't we just call it quits?” He questioned with a sigh. “I just wanted to see Subaru. Can't you have a heart even on Christmas, Kamui?”

“You are going no where near my brother!” The vampire hissed with his claws extended. He was about to rush forward when he froze. A warm, fluttery feeling seeped into his chest as his lips felt slightly tingly. Even worse was the image of that idiot fro Tokyo who had been following him around had suddenly popped into his head. “Fuuma...?”

Kamui was ripped from his thoughts as a blade was suddenly at his throat. Eyes widening, he stared up at the man in surprise and cursed himself for getting distracted. “I'll even satisfy for a nice dinner with you near by. That way you can make sure your precious bother is safe and we get to see each other. Fair enough?”

“Yeah...” He trailed off as his thoughts had trailed back again to Fuuma. Why was that man suddenly in his head? And even better, why did he feel like suddenly strangling the man as if he had been cheated on? Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, he looked back to Seishirou who had a triumphant smirk on. It took him a moment but he finally realized what he had agreed to. “NO! I didn't mean that. You're not seeing him!”

“Too late. You agreed~” Grinned Seishirou as he put his blade away. “You don't want to be a liar now do you?”

Kamui glared before turning away. “Fine. I'll go grab him.”

As he walked away, he looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was painted golden like Fuuma's eyes. “...come back soon...” He whispered inaudibly.

\-----------------------  
“Kamui?” A voice whispered out as his fingers touched his cheek. He looked around the cave but it was still as empty as it had been. Still his cheek felt warm and the feeling behind it was what he had felt on Tokyo Tower when Kamui didn't finish him off. 

It was a feeling he didn't deserve. 

Yet still Kamui cared for him. After all he had done the other still wanted him. A horrible person like him... 

A faint light caught his attention. Since he arrived, the only light had been from the stone he carried and the fire from a couple of creatures that tried to kill him. Grabbing his weapon, he slowly made his way to the light only to find himself outside. He looked around at the barren land scape before up at the source of the light, the full moon. 

“Does... this mean I'm forgiven?” He asked hesitantly. After Tokyo Tower he had found himself trapped in that cave with no knowledge of how he got there. He had assumed it had been hell but apparently there was a way out. Smiling, Fuuma held up his hand and stared at the sky. “I'm coming Kamui.”


End file.
